CrystalFissure
Participation in IAS 3 He lost to Random8127, and went out in Round 1. He cites: "I missed that fucking train. And fuck you ratchet5 for guiding your friend through the run." Participation in IAS 4 It is believed he lost all of his matches, but it's hard to tell as he didn't upload any of them. He jokes about this on Skype, aware of the hypocrisy that he shouldn't be laughing while subsequently yelling at others for not uploading their runs. Let's just blame this on IAS4 being shite. Participation in IAS 5 CrystalFissure had a more prominent role in the setup of I'm a Speedrunner 5, as he featured in many I'm a Speedrunner shows, and at one point he took charge of the Round 3 draws. It's also safe to say that this tournament was his most successful, performance-wise, until he won I'm A Speedrunner 7. He was drawn into Group L, along with MrFinlandBoy, OverallGameing and GamerLP1. His first match against FinlandBoy was perhaps the biggest shock in the whole of Round 1. Before the match even got going, the co-commentaters in the race seemed 100% positive that the seeded MrFinlandBoy was going to take home the victory in a Crash 2 speedrun, to get the Green Gem. For the most part of the speedrun, it looked as though this was going to be the case, but somehow on the very last level, out of nowhere, CrystalFissure took the lead and secured himself a victory. NintendoGen64, RabidWombatJR and even MrFinlandBoy himself, could not quite believe this. The match was awarded the 'Most Unexpected Victory/Loss' award numerous times in the I'm a Speedrunner Talkshow. His second and final match of Round 1, was against OverallGameing, a newcomer to the 'sport'. CrystalFissure spent the majority of the run, tutoring his opponent about various aspects of speedrunning, and generally trying to give his opponent a nice welcoming to the competition. CrystalFissure won of course, with little difficulty. CrystalFissure after toppeling the great and mighty FinlandBoy, wanted a clear sweep of his group. His last match should have been with GamerLP1, but he hadn't been online at all, and as Round 1 drew to a close, it didn't look as though CrystalFissure was going to get his 3 victories. He was of course, top of the group, and going through to Round 2. He was unlucky enough to be drawn up against two time grand finalist, Lapogne36 in Round 2. But given how CrystalFissure had already beaten FinlandBoy, and Lapogne didn't fare too well in Round 1, some people thought that CrystalFissure actually stood a decent chance. Lapogne36 won in the end, making I'm A Speedrunner 5 CrystalFissure's 2nd best preformance in I'm A Speedrunner. Interesting enough, Fissure had his mother exclaiming to him in the speedrun to watch "NCIS", a show that the family watches together. He was audibly annoyed throughout the run. A little while after the match, CrystalFissure pointed out that he was playing the NTSC version of Crash 2, while Lapogne36 was playing the PAL version, giving the French sensation an advantage over Fissure. Fissure did not dispute the match, but was rather disappointed that his elimination happened in round 2 when the result could've possibly gone the other way. Participation in IAS 6 CrystalFissure did a mediocre job in IAS6, winning only one of three matches. He defeated ThePlatformKing with ease, but lost to AuronSuper95 and Tealgamemaster. Participation in IAS 7 I'm A Speedrunner 7 was a completely different climate, in CrystalFissure's speedrunning world. After frequently requesting thes seventh installment of IAS to be Disney, his "Disney" wish was granted. In round 1, he lost his first match to SpikeStuff95, which was hampered by crippling lag throughout the game. He then defeated both SamatelloHD and MrGamesendy with relative ease, however there was a triple threat. Fissure won in a Toy Story 2 race. Round 2 was very newsworthy, especially due to what happened in his race with Nintendogen64. CrystalFissure defeated Nintendogen64 by over 30 seconds, but Angus wanted a rematch, and it was granted, under the pretense that if Nintendogen64 won, there would be a third and final match. In arguably the best match of the tournament, Angus defeated Fissure in an extremely close Lilo and Stitch run. Fissure choked in the match, missing a crucial collectable while instructing Angus where to go. His kindness has essentially cost him the match. The third and final match was a Monsters, Inc. run, in which he implemented Rabidwombatjr's route to destroy Angus. Fissure moved onto round 3, and defeated Slodgeball in a fairly long match spanning over 30 minutes. Fissure completed the run roughly five minutes before Slodgeball did, but it still was close up to a point. Moving onto round 4, CrystalFissure was unlucky enough to draw 1st place prediction Crash41596. They partook in a race to get a certain amount of tokens. It was relatively close, but Crash41596 had the edge, until the incident. Not realising that Toy Story 2's lock on lazer shoot was accurate from a far distance, Crash41596 claimed he had a glitch and could not open the fridge. In perhaps a regrettable decision, Fissure stopped and helped him open the fridge. Matt was neglegent, and didn't realise that one had to get closer to the fridge for it to open. CrystalFissure won the speedrun by 35.998 seconds, just 2 miliseconds away from what constitutes a rematch, but he was granted the win anyway because he did stop and wait for Matt, as well as averaging out the times (35.998 rounds off to 36 seconds). After this, Matt quit the tournament. CrystalFissure was in the grand final. Participation in IAS 8 Andrew (Fissure) entered IAS8 with a renewed confidence that he had what it takes to be a formidable speedrunner after winning the previous tournament. Not experienced with Gex at all (other than renting it and playing it at a friend's house), CrystalFissure downloaded Gex 2 and began playing through the game at a slow pace. He raced CrashBandiSpyro12 in a Gex 3 speedrun, in which he had absolutely no idea what to do. Fissure cites the "fucking Santa" as being his undoing in that match. Fissure was worried about the next two matches because losing to Bandi could have had negative implications beyond only getting two points. Fissure then faced Mowmowclub2 and annihilated him in Gex 2. His last one-on-one match was against MrEddy1667ful (replacing MrGamesendy). In a close match, he defeated Eddy, which prompted a triple threat between him, Eddy and Bandi. Fissure won the triple threat by a considerable amount, but came under viscious scrutiny for being vague about his whereabouts, which Fissure exclaims was done so the other two competitiors could talk. Nintendogen64, upon talking with Fissure, believes that the reason why Fissure didn't talk about his location in detail was because it was irrelevant to the speedrun; the real race was between Eddy and Bandi. CrystalFissure made it to round 2. He had to verse Zaydskate, who had previously defeated in the IAS 7 grand final. The two raced in Gex 2. Statistics Category:Competitors Category:I'm A Speedrunner winners